


Moonlight

by SheepyWrites



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyWrites/pseuds/SheepyWrites
Summary: He shouldn't be here, but he is anyway.





	Moonlight

He shouldn't be here.

He knows he shouldn't, but still, he is.

He's an intruder in their marriage bed, though they're the ones who invited him there. Laying between them, awake in the night, he feels somewhat tense. Though he should feel safe between them, he only feels loathing for himself.

It's not their fault - It could never be theirs, the people he loves so much. It was a mutual decision, and he had agreed to join them, not thinking over the consequences.

But now, he runs a hand over his lord's hand, the other wrapped up in his lady's hair. Black strands fall between his fingers, and for a moment she stirs, but soon settles once again.

He loves them. He does, truly does. Sumeragi is a shining beacon in a dark time, kind and strong to everyone, Mikoto, a caring mother and queen. And he is not worthy to lay with them.

He's not supposed to be here, but he doesn't want to leave. Mikoto's head presses into the crook of his neck, chest flush to his own as her husband's arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer in the dark. His breath tickles his bare skin, and her hair does the same, but that's alright. Perhaps he's a bit squished, body frailer than both of theirs, but his joy outweighs his discomfort.

He shouldn't be here, but he'll stay as long as they want him to.


End file.
